Australia has many surf beaches, and in the early 1900's various surf lifesaving clubs and organisations formed to promote safety at surf beaches. Popular surf beaches have been patrolled by lifesavers or lifeguards ever since. Surf lifesaving equipment has changed considerably over the years. Surf rescues were once performed with a surf reel, or a surf boat, with both techniques requiring considerable strength and conditioning as well as a small crew of able lifesavers. These techniques are now historical for rescue purposes. Equipment that is currently favoured includes rescue tubes, rescue boards, inflatable rescue boats (IRBs) and jet skis. Helicopters may also be used when necessary and available, but widespread use is prohibitive due to their expense.
As is apparent, surf beaches present a considerable public safety challenge, particularly when frequented by those not familiar or confident with surf conditions. Due to the complexity of the surf environment, the approach of lifesavers and the accompanying public safety message has for many years been to direct bathers to swim “between the flags”. A pair of distinctive red and yellow flags are positioned along the shoreline according to prevailing conditions to indicate an interval of the beach that is considered safe for bathing. Bathers are directed to swim between the flags for their own safety, and also to contain the area of beach that is more actively patrolled.
Despite the success of this approach, it is not without its limitations. Popular beaches tend to attract beachgoers having a wide diversity of surf experience and skills. Those lacking familiarity and confidence with surf conditions may not be aware of the importance of bathing only in designated areas and can often be drawn to calmer waters that lack breaking surf and thus appear safer. Unfortunately, these areas quite often harbour rip currents that can quickly find unsuspecting bathers out of their depth. This is disconcerting for those unable to swim well, and can be quite distressing for those unable to swim at all.
Many surf beaches are in fact prone to developing rip currents. Rip currents develop as a natural consequence of water flowing back out to sea after flowing into shore. Rip currents can vary in position, strength and direction and depend on local conditions. Rips may be permanent owing to the structure of the beach and marine surrounds, and any man-made structures. For example, rock formations, breakwaters, drainage channels and boat ramps may all contribute to permanent rip currents. Rip currents may also be temporary depending upon tide levels, and prevailing sand formations and winds.
Those experienced with reading surf conditions can identify rip currents due to various tell-tale signs. Typically a rip current shows no breaking surf. Instead, the area may be murky due to agitated sand beneath the water's surface, and sea foam and debris may be seen floating seawards. If there is large breaking surf nearby, the rip area more typically has a smoother surface with much smaller undulating waves. The water in a rip current area may also appear darker due to the water being deeper due to the absence of a sandbank. Rip currents typically flow out to sea, but can also flow along a beach. While rip currents occur predominantly at surf beaches, other marine environments such as coastal estuaries can also harbour dangerous currents.
While many improvements have been made to the working methods and safety equipment used by lifesavers over the years, significant effort and attention is required by lifesavers to rescue beachgoers caught in dangerous currents. This diverts attention from other beachgoers who may require assistance. Notwithstanding the efforts of lifesavers, a significant number of beachgoers drown every year in Australia, in the order of typically one drowning every two or three days.
A recent attempt at improved beach safety is published as US 2011/0207377, 25 Aug. 2011, in the name of Frederick William George, of Hawthorne, Queensland. Mr George envisions, in a typical configuration, a triangulated arrangement between spaced apart beach flags—conventionally indicating a safe bathing area—and floating lines that extend into the sea from the flags and meet at a safety buoy at a comparable distance out to sea. An advantage of this system is that bathers have a floating line to hold if distressed, and the safe bathing area is more emphatically demarcated for the benefit of beachgoers.
Similarly, another recent publication describes a marine safety buoy, namely AU 2010100100, published 4 Mar. 2010, in the name of Andrew David Curren, of Fadden, Australian Capital Territory. Mr Curren proposes using—moored in rip current areas—a buoy having suitable warning indicia. Mr Curren also contemplates using in the buoy some form of distress button and alert system for the benefit of distressed swimmers.
While the foregoing attempts represent contributions to the art of marine safety, the arrangements described are not the applicant's knowledge presently deployed in marine environments. Any further improvements in marine safety having practical and pragmatic application are accordingly welcome in view of the abovedescribed dangers of rip current areas.